Chuck vs The Finally Getting To Deal With The Whole Name Situation!
by Maverick41
Summary: One-shot of Chuck finally working out his feelings about the whole Sam debacle. Story starts off from the episode, the Living Dead. Just a really random story.


**A/N: OK, first and foremost, if anybody is worried about me not updating Domino Effect in time…which I doubt…don't. I should be on schedule for my weekly update since I have chapter 4 half way done. The problem is, my mind is cramping up. I know what I want to happen next, but it just won't come out on paper…I don't know.**

**Now, this is a one-shot of an idea that hasn't left me alone for a week, so I decided to post it and kill it, so to speak. Is that even a saying? Anyways, this is just therapy for me for that horrible episode Fake Name. To be honest, first time I watched it, I liked it and wondered why people didn't like it. Chuck impersonating an assassin was AWESOME! Then I watched it again and the whole 'Sam' thing disgusted me. How could the writers not have Chuck react to that at some point from that episode till the series finale!?**

**If you have read this far in my A/N, kudos by the way, this story won't make a lick of sense. Everyone will probably be super OOC and the plot won't make sense. Like I said, this is just so I can get absolution for my brain.**

**Side note: I don't own Chuck, and this starts off from the episode "Chuck vs. The Living Dead." **

…

**Chuck vs. The Finally Getting To Deal With The Whole Name Situation!**

Chuck sat there, anxiously bouncing his right leg up and down. He really, really, really didn't want to be there. Sarah sat to his left and Casey across from them. In front of Casey were four stacks of papers and folders containing everything they had on Daniel Shaw.

Shaw had somehow wiggled back into their lives. So, to catch him and grab whatever he was after, Casey had to question Sarah on every little detail about their time together to see if Chuck would flash. Oh goodie!

"So, what exactly did you and Shaw **DO** when you were in DC?"

Chuck answered hoping what he said was true. "Casey, they were in and out of meetings all-day every-day. I mean the trip was purely spy related all business no pleasure."

Casey grabbed a piece of paper from one of his piles. "Well Walker, I have here a receipt from a waterfront restaurant **[**_**Insert French Restaurant sounding name here**_**]**. Two chefs tasting menus, couple of nice bottles of Pinot…Doesn't sound like business to me."

_You have got to be kidding me! _Chuck grabbed the receipt to take a look. Chuck barley set his eyes on it when Sarah quickly grabbed it out of his hands. Then Casey in turn quickly snatched it out of Sarah's hands and put it gently on the pile he took it from in the first place.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Chuck started pacing behind Sarah while she sat there answering the Colonel's questions; her left arm propping up her head.

"After our couple's message, he took me to Tiffany's."

"Did he buy you anything?" Casey asked.

"Please, everybody knows, that you go to Tiffany's to browse, not buy." Chuck stated not all too confidently while he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. _She would have told me if he did…besides if he did, she definitely threw them out after he tried to KILL HER!_

"Are those new earrings Agent Walker?"

_No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. _Chuck looked at Sarah.

Sarah just sat up and covered her right ear with some of her golden hair.

Casey gave Chuck a smart-ass look.

_UN-FRIGGIN-BELIEVABLE!  
_

* * *

_**Hours After That**_

Chuck began hitting his head on the table. _Somebody kill me now…Why don't I just walk out?_

"So March 22nd, you and Shaw were off grid the whole day, what exactly were you doing?"

Chuck injected. "Objection, relevance?"

Casey rephrased the question. "What was so compelling, that you didn't check in?"

Sarah answered. "We spent the day, in his loft, downtown OK, at the Hoff building."

The second Sarah's words tumbled out, it triggered a flash.

*Sea-side Villa*

*Picture of a building*

*TR-15 Safe*

*Plans for the safe with the writing 'Approved by Daniel Shaw' on it*

*Picture of Shaw*

*Sea-side Villa*

_FINALLY! _"Was it the Penthouse?"

Sarah shot up. "Yes, did you flash?"

"Shaw ordered the CIA to construct a TR-15 safe in his penthouse."

Casey decided to join the discussion. "Whatever he's hiding in there could lead us to him…Looks like we're going to see Shaw's bachelor pad."

_THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE!_ "Are we done here?" Chuck said through a clenched jaw."

"Why Bartowski, got somewhere to be?"

"You guys can do this without me."

Before anyone could respond, Chuck thrust his chair back and stomped his way out of Castle, leaving Casey and Sarah in shock.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck walked into the apartment that he and Morgan shared.

"Hey buddy!" Morgan called form the couch with an Xbox 360 controller in hand.

Chuck didn't hear Morgan. He was too caught up with the discussion he was having in his head. _This can't be happening. I have no right to be mad, we weren't together then. Plus, it's not like I wasn't with anyone. She had every right to be with Shaw…It's not like they had sex 24/7, I'm sure they talked…_Chuck suddenly stiffened, fists clenched down at his sides, grinding his teeth, eyes shut. _Oh, I'm sure SAM AND SHAW TALKED! HOW COULD SHE TELL HIM HER NA…_

Chuck was broken out of the process of giving himself an aneurysm, when Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright there Chuck? You look like you're about to blow."

Chuck shook his head. "I need to get out of here buddy…I need to blow off some steam."

"Cool where are we going?"

"No Morgan I…" Chuck thought about it. _Maybe I shouldn't be alone right now. Having Morgan to talk too would probably help. _"…You know what, let's go. We can't go to any of my old spots though…I don't want Casey or Sarah to find me."

"ARE WE IN DANGER!?" Morgan was now royally freaking out.

Chuck put his hands on Morgan's shoulders. "Calm down little buddy, everything is fine, it's just…"

Morgan could see the pain and turmoil behind Chuck's eyes. "I think there's a county fair going on in San Diego right now…If we leave now we should have plenty of time to hit the games and rides." Morgan was determined to help his best friend out.

"Let's do it!"

Chuck went into his room and changed into some comfortable jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his Buymore jacket, and just as he was about to exit his room, he turned and tossed his phone onto his bed; just in case they tried to track him.

Morgan was waiting in his 1975 AMC Pacer, engine running, so they could leave before Sarah and Casey showed up. However, first Chuck had to tell Ellie he was going to be gone for awhile; so no one would worry too much.

He knocked on his sisters' apartment door and waited.

Devon answered the door with no shirt obviously.

"Chuckster, come in…How's it going?"

Chuck stepped inside. "Hey Awesome, is Ellie around?"

Ellie popped her head up from behind the kitchen counter. "Hey Chuck. I'm just preparing for that dinner we have tonight…You're not here to try to get out of it are you?" Ellie had a no-nonsense look on.

Chuck chuckled. "No sis, I just wanted to tell you that Morgan and I might be a little late…we uhh…we have some things to do."

Ellie could sense something was up. "Everything OK?"

"Huh…Oh yeah, yeah, everything is fine…I just need to do something that's all."

"Come on babe; let him have some guy time with Morgan. I'm sure everything's fine, right Bro?"

"Yup, yup, everything is fine."

Ellie wasn't buying it. She started walking over towards them to get a clear answer out of Chuck. She opened her mouth to start her interrogation, but was quickly cut off by her little brother.

"Be back in a couple hours. Love you sis, bye guys!" He quickly spun around and bolted for Morgan's car.

* * *

Chuck and Morgan were driving for half an hour in silence. Chuck seemed to be in his own little world, shoulders slumped, starring out the window, frown on his face; while Morgan was just wondering what to do.

"Come on Chuck, tell your old pal Morg, what's up."

"I don't know if I should."

"Well if you don't want to then…"

"OK well you see, it all started when Shaw and Sarah were together..."

Morgan nodded.

"…I was impersonating an assassin and my target was Shaw, but when I saw Shaw in his room, Sarah was there too."

"OHHH, you saw them getting 'down'."

"NO!"

Morgan got scared when Chuck yelled and jerked the wheel. They almost hit another car, but thankfully Morgan swerved in time.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Chuck winced. "Sorry…Like I was saying…Sarah and Shaw were together and I overheard them talking." Just the thought of the horrific scene made him clench his fists. "Sarah…she said her…" _Maybe I shouldn't tell him exactly what she said._ "…she told Shaw some pretty personal things…things she never considered telling me."

"But you know now, and you and Sarah are together, so what does it matter?" Morgan was surprisingly taking this all seriously at the moment.

Chuck sighed. "It just does."

* * *

**San Diego County Fair**

Morgan looked around the fair, wonderment in his eyes. "This place is AMAZING!"

Chuck shook his head and smiled. "Come on buddy let's hit that ride over there."

* * *

Chuck and Morgan were walking around and talking about what they should do next; both holding freshly made cotton candy bundles.

Chuck was about to take a huge bite of his cotton candy when he saw a boy, no older than 16, bump into a little girl, causing her to drop her cotton candy. The little girl was about to pick it up, but her Mom stopped her, knelt down, and said something to her. By the looks of it, whatever the mom said wasn't pleasant because the little girl started to cry.

Chuck felt bad for the girl, so, without telling Morgan, he walked over to them, causing his bearded friend to chase after him once he noticed he was alone.

Chuck knelt down in front of the little girl and her mom. "Here you go, you can have mine." Chuck gave the girl his famous Bartowski smile.

The little girl stopped crying and started sniffling. She smiled back at Chuck and reached out for the cotton candy only to stop half-way. She looked up at her mom.

The girl's mom, who looked to be around early 40s, was a brunette who had blue eyes and wore a beautiful white sun dress. She appeared to have soft features and to be about 6'0''.

For some reason, the mom felt that the man before her was a kind man. She looked down to her daughter, smiled, and nodded her approval.

The little girl took the cotton candy and quickly took a huge bite out of it.

"What do you say to the nice young man Ashley?"

The little girl swallowed happily. "Thank you sir."

Chuck laughed. "You can call me Chuck." He held out his hand which Ashley took. "Nice to meet you Ashley."

"Hey Chuck, whose your friend there?" Morgan was standing a few feet behind Chuck, still eating his cotton candy.

When Chuck stood and turned around, Ashley hid behind his legs.

Chuck was a little surprised by what Ashley did and smiled down at her. "This is my new friend Ashley. Ashley, this is my best friend Morgan."

Morgan bent down. "How old are you Ashley?"

She hesitantly held out her entire hand.

Morgan smiled. "Five huh? Great age."

The mom picked up Ashley. "Sorry about that, I'm Rebecca by the way."

Chuck shook her outstretched hand. "It's alright, nice to meet you."

Just then, a teenage girl walked by caring a pink fluffy elephant, the size of Ashley. Ashley of course saw this and had to have it.

"Mommy, mommy, I want one." She pointed at the elephant.

"Sweetie, we don't know where or how to get one."

Morgan perked up at remembering where he saw that stuffed animal before. "Actually, it's at a game booth for some dart game. It's a little far from here, but I remember where to go to get one."

"Can we go pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee !"

Chuck joined in. "Yeah, please?"

Rebecca laughed. She thought that her little girl, and to be honest Chuck, looked so damn adorable. "Alright." She put Ashley down.

Morgan offered his hand. "Come on Ashley let's go get that elephant!"

Ashley looked uncertain and glanced up at Chuck who gave her a smile and a nod 'yes'. She smiled and took Morgan's hand, and off they went, with Chuck and Rebecca right behind them.

"Don't worry about Morgan; he's just a big kid himself."

They both laughed.

"So, you two here with family?" Rebecca questioned.

He gave a dry chuckle. "No, actually trying to get away from family."

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, just having trouble with my girlfriend." _Why in the hell did I just say that?_

"Maybe I can help, what seems to be the problem?"

Chuck thought about it for a second. _Why not get an outside opinion? I just won't go into any specifics. _"Well, long story short; me and my girlfriend, Sarah, have been friends for a couple years before we got together. Now I've always been in love with her and told her so, but she was never ready to actually have a relationship. See, I first met her at…uh…work, and she's a pretty closed off person. Now I always try to get her to open up, but she really doesn't like sharing personal stuff about herself. One day she tells me she wants to be with me but asks me to do something I wasn't willing to do…" _Why couldn't she understand that I wasn't rejecting her but choosing to have it all, like she said I could! _"…She was pretty hurt, which I get, and she shut me out. She closed herself off to me, and I didn't want to lose her so I decided to give her what I thought she wanted and just became her friend again. Then this new…co-worker… comes out of nowhere, and after only a couple months, I overhear her telling him something so damn personal! I couldn't believe it. She wouldn't want to tell me, but she knows this guy for a few seconds and bam!" Chuck's shoulders slumped.

Rebecca gave Chuck an amused smile. "That was the short version?"

Chuck laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah, well trust me, I could have said a ton more, sorry."

"Don't be."

They got to the game booth where the pink fuzzy elephant was held. Morgan and Ashley went up to the operator and Morgan paid the man and started playing the game.

Chuck and Rebecca were a couple feet back so they could have some privacy from the other two.

Rebecca put her hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Look, I don't know your girlfriend, but you should really talk to her about this…Maybe she was really hurt and that's why she turned to this other guy."

"True…I mean I was dating someone else at the time." Chuck smiled sheepishly.

Rebecca laughed. "Well there you go."

"Still, when I heard Sarah tell him her…personal thing…it just broke my heart. And of course I didn't talk to her about it because you're right, I had no right to be mad, I was dating someone else…But still, I just don't understand how she couldn't just have talked to me about everything…I don't know."

"Talk to her, tell her how you feel, and ask her why she did what she did…Whether the answer is, good or bad, at least you'll know why."

Before Chuck could respond, Morgan and Ashley came walking up to them, both looking depressed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"What's up little buddy?"

"We didn't win" Morgan responded.

Chuck knelt down in front of Ashley. "Now we can't have that, can we?"

Ashley smiled and Chuck turned around while still on the ground. "Hop on and lets go get us a pink elephant."

Ashley squealed in delight, which reminded them of Ellie, and she hopped on, and Chuck gave her a piggy back ride over to the game booth.

Apparently you started off with 5 darts and had to at least pop 4 balloons to get a prize as good as the pink fuzzy elephant. Chuck looked at the darts and flashed.

Chuck smirked. He just downloaded the knowledge of everything he needed to know to win this game. He picked up a dart, took aim, and let it flew.

* * *

**Castle**

Casey and Sarah were down in Castle, finishing up some last minute paperwork.

Sarah really wanted to go home and see Chuck, but she really didn't want to talk about the relationship she had with Shaw. Plus, she thought giving Chuck the space he needed was best. Sarah was pretty shocked at how mad Chuck got when he left. True, she found it incredibly hot, but that's beside the point.

"Walker, stop bouncing around and call the moron already."

"I'm not bouncing around."

"Please…it's like you're on crack." Sarcasm clearly evident in Casey's tone.

"Fine" Sarah huffed.

Sarah took out her phone and hit her speed dial #1, but he didn't answer. She tried a couple more times before giving up and calling Ellie.

On the third ring, Ellie answered. "Hello?"

"Ellie, its Sarah. You wouldn't happen to know where Chuck is would you?"

"Oh, he's with Morgan…is everything alright…Chuck was acting strange earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine…we just had a disagreement is all."

Casey snorted and Sarah fixed him with a glare.

"Oh, what was it about?"

"It…It's complicated."

Ellie could be heard sighing through the phone. "Course it is."

"Well I'm gonna call Morgan now, thanks…I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Alright…tell my idiot brother to try and not be too late for dinner?"

"Ok, bye Ellie."

"Bye Sarah."

Sarah hung up the phone and called Morgan.

* * *

**San Diego County Fair**

Ashley ran to her mom carrying the huge pink fuzzy elephant. "Mommy, mommy, look what Chuck got me!"

Rebecca hasn't seen Ashley this happy in awhile. "That's great sweetie, what are you going to name him?"

"Ummmmm…"

Chuck interrupted. "I think you should call him Casey!"

Morgan burst out laughing.

Ashley looked at Morgan like he grew a second head. She didn't know what was so funny but she loved the name. "Mr. Casey it is!"

Morgan's phone started ringing and he looked at the caller id. "Hey Chuck, its Sarah."

Chuck took a deep breath and grabbed the phone from Morgan. "Hey Sarah."

"Where are you!?" Sarah's voice could slightly be heard by the others.

"Morgan and I are just hanging out…with some friends that's all." Chuck smiled at Rebecca and Ashley.

Ashley loved her pink fluffy Casey and started hugging the crap out of it. When Chuck smiled at her, she ran to him and hugged his leg to thank him for Casey.

Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear. "Ashley, not so tight."

Sarah was horrified. "WHO THE HELL IS ASHLEY!"

Chuck didn't hear her since he held the phone away and his attention was focused on the mini Ellie, who was at the moment, cutting off blood circulation to his leg by hugging it so damn hard.

Chuck started shaking his leg to get her to loosen up, but that only made Ashley giggle and hold on tighter. "Ashley, as cute as this is, I'm going to need my leg back." Chuck couldn't help but smile at the adorable 5 year old.

Sarah was seeing red, or green, probably both. "CHUCK, ANSWER ME! WHO IS ASHLEY AND WHAT IS SHE DOING TO YOUR LEG!"

Chuck remembered Sarah was on the line. "Oh, sorry Sarah…Tell Ellie we'll be home soon and we might be bringing some guests over."

Sarah wasn't going to let him off easy. "Chuck answer my…"

Chuck cut her off. "Hey I got to go; bye." He hung up the phone.

He gave the phone back to Morgan and looked at Rebecca. "So, what do you say, want to come over for dinner, my sister is a fantastic cook."

* * *

**Castle**

Casey was on the floor laughing his ass off because of what he heard.

Sarah was clenching her phone almost to the point where she might snap it in half. She had to get over to Chuck's apartment to help Ellie get ready for the big family diner. She was definitely going to deal with Chuck and whoever this Ashley was, later.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

Sarah, Casey, Devon, Ellie, and Stephen all were waiting inside for Chuck and Morgan and their mystery guests.

Sarah heard the door and she got ready to kill anyone named Ashley, and probably Chuck too. She saw Morgan walk in and behind him were Chuck and a beautiful brunette. Sarah was too busy focused on Rebecca to notice Ashley hanging from Chuck's back.

Sarah stomped over to them, anger seeping out through every pore. "You must be Ashley. Stay away from MY CHUCK!"

Chuck could feel Ashley hide more behind his back, and he saw the fear in Rebecca's eyes. Chuck got angry.

"Sarah! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sarah couldn't believe it. "Me!? You're the one cheating on me with this wh…"

Chuck quickly silenced her. "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Surprisingly that quieted Sarah down, and honestly just zapped Chuck of so much energy.

There was so much tension in the room, even Casey didn't dare move or make a noise.

Chuck turned to Rebecca. "**Rebecca**…" He stressed her name. "…I apologize for Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widen. "This isn't Ashley…Then who is?"

Chuck turned half way to show everybody a little girl who was hanging from the back of Chuck and clutching a pink elephant at the same time. "This is Ashley."

Sarah was speechless.

Chuck was embarrassed, angry, tired, and a whole bunch of other things all at once after what had just happened. He sighed. "Hey Ashley, how about me, you, your mom, and Casey go ride a couple laps around the fountain again?"

Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

"Me?" Casey was confused.

"Oh, where are my manners." Chuck held out his hand to Ashley and she gave Chuck the stuffed animal.

Morgan started to snicker, but was quickly silenced by Casey's glare.

Chuck held the elephant out. "'Everybody, I would like you to meet Mr. Casey, the big, pink, fluffy, elephant!" Chuck stared directly at Casey as he said that.

Everyone started to laugh. Even Sarah laughed, after getting over the shock and embarrassment of the situation.

Casey growled and Rebecca thought it was the sexiest thing she ever heard/saw.

* * *

Chuck sat on the fountain's edge with Ashley on his lap and Rebecca sitting to his left.

"I'm really sorry about Sarah." Chuck's face looked so despondent.

"Hey, at least we know how much she loves you right?" Rebecca tried to lift Chuck's spirits. "Just talk to her."

"Yeah and how is that going to go… 'Hey Sarah, why did you tell this guy something you never would have told me?'"

Rebecca smiled. "Something like that yeah…Look, you deserve answers, so go get them."

The door to Chuck's apartment opened and Stephen stepped out. "Son, Ellie said dinner is ready."

Chuck sighed and put Ashley down. The three of them stood and went inside.

Once inside, Sarah stepped to the three of them. "I'm really sorry about earlier…" She bent over and started talking to Ashley. "…I really like your elephant."

Ashley took a step back and clutched onto Chuck's leg. "I don't like you…you make Chuck sad."

Sarah's heart broke at hearing the little girl's words.

Rebecca felt so embarrassed so she picked up Ashley. "I'm so sorry about that…" She forced a laugh. "Kids you know?"

Chuck couldn't move. He was too afraid to do anything after what Ashley said. He risked a glance at Sarah as she straightened up and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

Sarah turned and ran inside Chuck's room, slamming the door behind her.

Chuck sighed, he really hated Sarah crying. "Guys, we need some time to talk…maybe you guys can all go over to Ellie's till we're done?"

Everybody agreed and went across the courtyard; although Casey and Morgan weren't happy about it because they were starving.

Chuck knocked on his door and waited for an answer. "Sarah…" There was no answer so he just pushed the door open and went inside.

Sarah was lying on her side, looking away from the door, sobbing into a pillow.

She heard him enter. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you."

"Do you even know why I'm upset?"

She was silent for a second. "The fact that I was with Shaw?"

"No…"

Sarah sat up, turned around, and looked Chuck in the eye, wondering why, if not Shaw. There were tear streaks down her cheek.

Chuck saw the confusion, hurt, and slight anger in her eyes. "…well not really…Yes I was upset you were with Shaw, but I was no saint either. We were both stupid enough to be with other people…It's just…when you started saying all of the stuff you and Shaw did, the only thing I could think of was the fact that you shared something personal with him that you never did with me."

Sarah hung her head. "My name…"

All Chuck wanted to do was to hug Sarah and kiss the sadness away, but he had to know. He moved over to his computer and leant on the desk. "Just tell me why."

Sarah took a deep breath and looked at Chuck. "I felt like I was losing you…First Prague…" Sarah saw Chuck starting to protest but quickly cut him off. "…I know, I know, you weren't really rejecting me, and if I hadn't pushed you away and if we actually talked about it we could have avoided all this unnecessary bullshit…but I felt like you were choosing being a spy over me at the time. Then there was the whole Hannah thing…I just felt alone. I was never in love with Shaw, but he was there and he was a spy, so he knew what it was like. I tried to replace you with him thinking he would never hurt me by wanting more from me like you always do. But you changed me Chuck, I wanted more…so I told him my name hoping to feel a connection I thought I lost with you."

Sarah saw Chuck looked broken so she quickly continued. "But I swear Chuck, the moment the word slipped my mouth, I never regretted something more in my entire life. It should have been you. It always should be you…Notice I didn't say name, I said word, because that's all that was, a word…My real name is Sarah because that's who you love and that's who I always want to be…Your Sarah."

Chuck thought about what was just said and smiled. It wasn't a smile that lit up the room, but Sarah would take it.

He walked over and sat in front of her on the bed. "I love you." He placed a hand on each side of her face and gave her a kiss; not one filled with passion, but filled with love and forgiveness.

"Are we alright?" Sarah wanted to continue kissing him, but she had to make sure.

Chuck gave her a mischievous smile. "Well…I feel really bad for making you cry…so I might have to make it up to you." He grabbed and pulled Sarah's legs from under her causing her to fall flat on her back.

Sarah was surprised with how forceful Chuck was being at the moment, but it definitely turned her on immensely. "Oh really?"

* * *

**Woodcomb residence **

Casey was getting irritable because Bartowski and Walker were keeping him from tasting Ellie's delicious cooking.

Rebecca walked over to Casey with Ashley in tow. "So, you're Chuck's inspiration for the name of the pink fuzzy elephant." Rebecca had a hint of playfulness in her smile.

All of a sudden, everybody in the room heard Chuck and Sarah's screams. It was more moaning than screaming, but you get the idea.

Ellie turned to Devon. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Awesome!"

Ashley looked up at her mom. "Mommy why are Chuck and Sarah yelling?"

Rebecca looked horrified. "Well uhhh…you see…baby when two people…uhhhh…"

Morgan stepped up. "Well you see Ashley, just like the people screaming on the rides in the county fair we went to today, Chuck and Sarah are riding their own ride."

"MORGAN!" Ellie hissed.

Casey shook his head and grunted. "Idiot."

* * *

**A/N(2): Well, that's the end of this crazy and pointless story. I feel a ton better** **now. If at least one person enjoyed it, then I'm satisfied. Now I can focus on Domino Effect. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
